Namikage
by SHL3
Summary: Alice não percebia nada de chakra , mas isso nunca fora um problema para ela , não é como se fosse normal as pessoas terem mais do que um sistema circularorio no corpo , sem falar da implicação que é andar sobre água . Sim éra giro poder correr livremente sobre a água e acabar com as limitaçoes no mundo . Mas Alice não era deste mundo .


Notas :

Este Universo pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

Apenas alguns personagens me pertencem.

* * *

Como ser infulente e subreviver há quarta grande guerra ninja SEM CHAKRA

O inicio - Entre dois males, escolho sempre aquele que nunca experimentei

* * *

 **~~Namikage~~**

Alice não percebia nada de chakra , mas isso nunca fora um problema para ela , não é como se fosse normal as pessoas terem mais do que um sistema circularorio no corpo , sem falar da implicação que é andar sobre água .

Sim éra giro poder correr livremente sobre a água e acabar com as limitaçoes no mundo .

Mas Alice não era deste mundo .

E Alice não tinha chakra ou melhor o chakra rejeitava-a ,então Alice rejetava os ninjas.

Por isso não era de ademirar que ela tenha escolhido um caminho difrente ou ate mesmo estranho para alguem que conheçe o destino do mundo ate certo ponto .

Menos de uma decada para me preparar para uma guerra do qual o destino deste mundo iria ser decidido , e Alice não iria deixar que decidicem o destino dela afinal ela não devia nada a este mundo então ela tinha um único objetivo subreviver , parecia simples mas ela era uma anomalia , uma aberração, um emigrante ilegal , um alien . Uma rapariga perdia e sozinha num mundo que não é o dela .

E ela tinha medo só de imaginar o que esses ninjas fariam com ela , e as expriencias , e os metodos de tortura , só para revelar os segredos deste mundo ,não, ela não iria deixar que isso acontece-se .

Por isso Alice fez o que sabia fazer melhor .

Ela parou sentou-se e penssou .

* * *

Dizer que fazia frio no paíz do ferro era o mesmo que dizer estava calor no deserto ou que a água era molhada .

Alice estava gelada ate aos ossos e tinha os labios roxos do frio mas ela tinha um plano e um plano era melhor que nada neste momento .

E o que ela não dava naquele momento por uma manta quente e fofinha acompanhada de uma bebida quente e cremosa e um computador com internet .

Apenas se ela conseguisse subrevier esta noite , parecia que a neve não queria dar treguas e os seus longos e ondolados cabelos castanhos claros ,pareciam brancos das camadas de neve que tinham em cima , Alice tinha um plano, ela nunca disse que era um bom plano.

Felizmente para ela a sorte estava do seu lado, mesmo que tudo o resto não estivesse ,ela encontrara o que viera procurar , samurais.

Mais precisamente três samurais e um home meio morto ,Alice vivera grande parte da sua vida passificamente embora com alguns altos e baixos , mas esta era a primeira vez que via um homem tão proximo das portas da morte .

Passado o choque ela corre em direção daqueles estranhos homens e tropeça na neve , mas estes , assim que a ouviram desapareceram na neve .

"Não , esperem ."

"Não se vão embora ."

Um silencio de morte espalhou se pelo ar apenas sendo interrompido pelo vento e pela neve que caia .

Ela iria acabar morrendo tal e qual o homem há sua frente , a vida dela ia acabar e ela se recusava a acreditar que aquele era o destino dela , de morrer como a neve que caia ao seu redor .

Mas ali estava ela morrendo de hipotremia, num ultimo pessameto coerente ,Alice perguntou-se se aquela tinha sido uma boa ideia , alguem como ela, sem chakra , triumfar naquele mundo tão …..

* * *

Os raios de sol acordaram-na gentilmente .

"Mãeeeee ela acordou "gritava uma voz jovem e infantil.

Uma mulher baixinha e engraçada aproximou se de Alice

Vejo que sobreviveste ao vento da montanha dos lobos o meu nome é Hanako a e este é o meu filho Yuki. Posso saber o seu nome ?"

"Alice "

"Alice que nome tão invulgar?Ha! Pesso desculpa não queria insultar . "

"Não inssultou de maneira nehuma . Eu é que agradeço a sua hospitalidade ,foi a senhora que me salvou não foi ?

"Ha ,isso foi o meu filho Yuki, ele está sempre a tentar ser um heroi como o seu pai que é um samurai . "

Os olhos dela cairam sobre o pequeno rapaz pela primeira vez .Teria aquela pequena criança salvo Alice ?

O miudo era cheio de vida mas os seus cabelos espetados e brancos da cor da neve davam lhe um ar mais velho e maduro .

Era estranho como as pessoas deste mundo tinham cores de cabelo tao incomus , deve ser isto o que as pessoas chamam de choque cultural , penssou Alice.

" Então tu és o meu pequeno heroi ? "

"Hahahaha não foi nada senhora"

" Ei ! A quem é que estas a chamar senhora eu sou uma rapariga ,hum ! Ela disse num tom de desaprovação .

A imagem da quele homem meio morto veio lhe a memoria.

" Aproposito viste algum homem perto de mim quando me encontraste ?

"Há sim, senhora ,estava sim só que estava muito ferido mas ele já acordou "

"Já disse que não é senhora é Alice!"

Tinha que ver com os meus proprios olhos aquele estranho que por momentos fora um reflexo da minha morte.

* * *

A palavra rōnin , literalmente, significa "homem da onda". É uma expressão idiomática para "vagabundo" ou "homem errante"

* * *

Se fora destino ou não Alice nunca ira saber mas assim que os olhos daquele homem pousaram sobre ela, este logo se ajoelhou e a declarou , como sendo seu novo mestre.

Alice estava muito comfussa mas ao que parece este homem era um rōnin um samurai sem mestre e Alice tivera lhe salvo a vida , mesmo que ela lhe tenha dito varias vezes que não era a ela que devia agradecer, mas sim ao jovem Yuki.

Mas, segundo este ronin teimoso que Alice descobriu que se chamava Gin, os outros três samurais que vira na noite passada ,serviam o mesmo homem que tivera mandado assassinar o antigo mestre de Gin , e eles tinham planeado fazer o mesmo com o pobre ronin para não deixar pontas soltas .Mas ao que parece no momento em que este se perparava para abandonar a vida e se juntar ao seu falecido mestre, a presença de Alice intimidara os tres samurais , julgando tratar-se de uma besta das montanha fugiram com medo dela.

E segundo a logica dele , ela tinha sido enviada pelos deuses como um sinal de que ele ainda tinha uma vida muito longa pela frente .

E Alice sabia que era escusado discutir com pessoas religiosas , e por um lado ela sentia vergonha de si mesma , quando ela vira nele a morte , ele vira nela a vida .

Ela não sabia se aceitar a generosa oferta do pobre homem , afinal isto podia ser um esquema maior para a dissecar e descobrirem como é que o corpo humano podia funcionar sem chakra .

Mas os olhos dete homem eram azuis e sinceros .

Num supiro derrotado ela o avisou .

" Se quiseres vir comigo és livre de o fazer , mas se planeias vingar a morte do teu antigo mestre aviso te já que não fasso intenção de te ajudar .

Dentro de menos de uma decada vai ocorrer uma guerra, e não á sitio neste mundo para onde fugir ou esconder por isso eu não planeio perder por nada deste mundo .

E também quero que saibas que se escolheres acompanhar-me serás colocado em situações dificeis , que te farão duvidar de tudo, e eu não vou sempre estar ao teu lado , mas porfavor sei que é egoita de mim mas peço-te que estejes ao meu."

Numa voz roca e comovida o velho ronin respondeu-lhe que não acreditava em vingaça .

E disse-lhe sorrindo tristemente .

"Esse é o dever de um samurai , e o meu antigo mestre era um homem de paz que procurava a resposta para o ciclo do odio muitos o odiavam e o criam morto, mas se planeias entrar numa guerra então ficarei satisfeito se puder morrer lutando na linha da frente contra o inimigo de forma digna ."

" IDIOTA ,Não existe forma digna de se morrer , quando um homem morre é igual aos outros todos quando vira um esqueleto, e eu já te disse , não fasso intenção de perder.

Alice tinha ovido falar no eterno ciclo do amor e do odio ,raios, havia toda uma saga neste universso dedicada exclusivamente a isso , ela só não sabia que esta questão era tão importante, mas penssando bem , e se há coisa que ela fazia bem era pensar, essa questão tinha sido o pilar que levara Mandara a começar a quarta grande guerra ninja.

Este era sem duvida um inprevisto nos planos de Alice , afinal ela tinha ido para o paíz do ferro inicialmente para fugir aos ninjas e se tornar um samurai , mas segundo Gin parece que tanto para ser um ninja ou um samurai é necessario canalizar chakra.

Que ela não possui.

Bom pelo menos a viagem não tinha sido uma completa perda de tempo afinal ela tinha conhecido pessoas boas como a senhora Hanako e o seu filho Yuki e, é claro que Alice agora tinha um companheiro de viagem ,e samurai privado , e quem sabe talvez Gin lhe ensine um truque ou outro com a espada que não requera chakra!

" Obrigado por tudo senhora Hanako ,Yuki ,mas nos vamos andando. " disse Alice .

"Obrigado "disse Gin dramaticamente enquanto se ajoelhava perante Hanako e Yuki.

"Alice-dono já sabe para onde vamos aseguir ?

Perguntou Gin caminhando ao lado de Alice.

Agora sobre luz natural é que ela o observava com outros olhos Gin tinha cabelo prateado e uma cicatriz no rosto em forma de remoinho, afinal ele não era tão velhote quanto ela pessava.

"A mania que as pessoas deste mundo tem de ter cores de cabelo estranhas"

"Como!?"

"Quer dizer vamos para o país das Ondas ."

E assim seguiram os dois na quela marcha lenta , e enquanto isso Alice perparava a segunda parte do seu plano.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Peço desculpa pelos erros ortográficos ,mas esta história surgiu me do nada,e já me estava a trocar os sonhos pois na minha cabeça, a história estava a ficar mais e mais completa e está foi a única forma que eu arranjei acreditem, mas parece que desenhar as personagens não foi suficiente.

Muito resumidamente gostaria de mostrar a lógica de como a história surgiu.

A ideia surgiu depois de ter visto o filme Viver na noite de Ben Affleck aí eu penssei , como é que a máfia seria no universo de Naruto , mas depois de uma ligeira pesquisa descobri que algo assim já existe nesse universo, o que me levou a questão seria possível alguém sem chakra nesse mundo estar ao mesmo nível que os outros kages? E o que faria eu num mundo tão poco desenvolvido e dependente de chakras porque segundo se sabe até as pedras tem chakra.

É assim surgiu a minha estratégia de sobrevivência.


End file.
